Mumbies
Mumbies are nocturnal predators that live in some areas of Dream Land and other regions of Planet Popstar. Though they were not the real thing, Mumbies made their debut in Chapter 3 of Kirby: Behind the Scenes and this is the first time they are seen in the series. They are based off the enemy Mumbies from the games. Appearance Unlike many characters in the games who have different designs in the series, Mumbies look much like their game counterparts except that they have glowing red eyes. Their mouths are filled with many sharp teeth that they use to grasp, wound or kill their prey. Gallery Main Gallery File:KBTS_Mumbies.png|One of the Mumbies that raided Castle Dedede. File:Mumbies_defeat.png|The Mumbies are defeated by Waddle Dee. Personality As shown in Chapter 3, they are shown to be quite vicious and hostile as they attack anything that they see. They usually sleep during the day in dark areas such as caves and coming out at night. Despite being vicious as they are, they are deeply afraid of fire as they know that fire can put a permanent end to them. Abilities Mumbies can float and move through the air much like they can in the games and their sharp teeth are their main attacking methods. When attacked, they will reform as they can only be defeated with fire or sunlight. Like any predator, they are attracted to the scent of blood. History ''Kirby: Behind the Scenes'' After her plan of killing Dedede and the gang with the masked mercenary she hired failed, Drawcia decides to use Mumbies in her next scheme but since they only come out at night, she would have to wait until night comes. After Drawcia has a encounter with the Galbos, she summoned the Mumbies to raid Castle Dedede and they first come across Waddle Doo, which they are commanded to attack by Drawcia. However, the two Mumbies that attacked Waddle Doo are shot and defeated. Two other Mumbies grab Waddle Doo by the feet, drag him underground and killed him while he was distracted fighting Drawcia. One Mumbies is attacked by Waddle Dee but it reforms and Drawcia commands the remaining Mumbies to attack but they are all killed by Waddle Dee's fire powers. These Mumbies were ones Drawcia created with her paint magic, therefore they were not the real thing. ''Kirby: Behind the Scenes 3: Chronicles of Darkness'' Mumbies are set to make another appearance in the series in this installment of the series and this time they are the real thing. Raven's Quest Mumbies appear in Raven's Quest as enemies. Trivia *The Mumbies' behavior in the series is similar to how a Mumbies acted in Episode 84 of the Kirby anime series. Their weakness to sunlight is a direct reference to this episode as the Mumbies in the said episode was killed by sunlight. *Their ability to reform themselves is a reference to Dry Bones, a enemy from the Super Mario games that reforms itself after being jumped on. Category:Creatures Category:Drawcia's Army Category:Creature Species Category:Dream Land Wildlife Category:Creature Antagonists Category:Raven's Quest Enemies Category:Game Creature Species